The present disclosure relates generally to methods for reducing friction and wear of contacting surfaces in manufacturing processes and machine operation. More particularly, this disclosure relates to methods for reducing friction, wear and workpiece adhesion in machining cutters.
Reducing friction and wear of contacting surfaces has been increasingly important as industries strive to improve the energy efficiency of manufacturing processes and machine operation. This is particularly true for the case of cutting tools; high friction and wear in cutting tools can lead to high cutting forces and frequent cutting tool replacement. Use of lubricants between machining cutter and workpiece, and deposition of low-friction coatings on cutters are conventional approaches to friction and wear reduction.
More recently, the creation of surface textures has attracted wide attention because of the possibility of adhesion reduction and lubrication enhancement. Noticeable tribological improvements are evident when properly designed dimples are machined onto contacting surfaces. Theories explaining the effects of surface texturing attribute the tribological benefits to the lubricant pockets created by the dimples. These pockets help to retain lubricant between the contacting parts and reduce side leakage, thereby decreasing friction. Additionally, the textured recesses serve as receptacles for wear particles, preventing further surface damage via plowing. Several works have been conducted to study surface texturing of cutting tools.
There is a need for improved methods for extending the life of tools employed in cutting of metal or metal alloy workpieces. In particular, there is a need for improved methods for reducing workpiece adhesion to cutting tool surfaces and enhancing lubrication during machining of metallic workpieces.